


Another Ex

by klutzy_girl



Series: Fix It [5]
Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fix-It, Fluff, Friendship, Post-Series, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1411669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ted finds out he's been beaten to the punch by Robin's other ex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Ex

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own HIMYM and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

Barney and Robin had been making out on the couch (much to Ellie’s displeasure) when Ted called to tell her he was on his way. “I have a weird feeling about this,” she told her ex-husband/boyfriend. They had given their relationship another shot a few years earlier and it was going well. No big – or idiotic – problems had come their way to ruin them this time and they were happier for it.

“I’m sure it’s nothing.” At least Barney hoped it was nothing – maybe Ted just wanted to catch up? But like Robin, he was sure it was more than that.

“Can you two not be gross tonight and just watch the movie with me?” Ellie looked up at them hopefully.

Barney laughed. “Of course we can, kiddo.” Being a single parent was the hardest job in his life – Ellie’s mother, Angela, had signed away her parental rights – but it was one of the best. He adored his daughter, and luckily, Robin felt the same way. He was thrilled the two of them got along so well – he wouldn’t have given this relationship another try if Ellie had objected to it.

When Ted finally showed up and brought the blue French horn with him, Robin had to laugh out of amusement so she wouldn’t cry. “Oh God. I’m going to have to let him down gently. What is he thinking?”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Barney whispered when he looked out the window and saw his friend. He was also pretty sure this violated the Bro Code in ways he hadn’t, but that didn’t matter at the moment.

“Be nice,” his ex-wife/girlfriend chided. 

“I understand he misses Tracy, but this isn’t healthy.” Barney hadn’t stopped worrying about Ted since Tracy got sick. The cancer had hit all of them pretty hard.

When Robin opened the door and Ted came in, he did a double take upon seeing Barney and Ellie. “Hi, Uncle Ted! What’s that?” The ten year old grinned up at him.

Correctly guessed what he walked in on, an embarrassed Ted turned his attention to Barney’s daughter. “It’s a blue French horn. It’s something Robin and I talked about on our first date.”

“Oh. I’m going to unpause the movie,” Ellie informed her father before skipping back to the couch.

Barney hovered in the other room when Robin went to go let Ted down gently. “You came here tonight to get back together with me? That was your goal?”

He nodded. “It was stupid. I’m sorry, Robin. I have no clue why I thought this was a good idea.” 

“Don’t worry about it, Ted. You miss Tracy, huh?”

“Yeah. It got bad tonight and I stupidly listened to Penny. I should be giving her advice instead of the other way around. How long have you and Barney been back together?” Ted didn’t know why he was surprised – those two had always been drawn to each other. A failed marriage and a child produced by a one night stand apparently couldn’t keep them apart forever.

“It’s been a few years. Marshall and Lily know, but you had more important things to worry about. We didn’t want to add onto your problems, especially if this didn’t work out. But we’re pretty confident this time. Third time really is the charm. I don’t know why I just gave you a cliché.” Robin laughed nervously.

“We’re still madly in love with each other,” chimed in Barney. He didn’t even care that they knew he was eavesdropping. 

“I hope this didn’t ruin anything between us.” He didn’t want to lose their friendship.

“Of course it doesn’t ruin anything. Please – this group has been through much worse. But call us later when you’re up to it? And how are Penny and Luke doing?” She hadn’t talked to them in a few days.

Ted sighed in relief, happy he hadn’t jeopardized their relationship. “They’re great – Penny just made honor roll. And she acts more and more like her mother every day.” He saw so much of Tracy in Penny it hurt sometimes.

“That’s awesome!” Robin waited impatiently for Ted to get the hint to leave so she, Barney, and Ellie could continue their night, but didn’t look like it was happening.

“I’ll talk to you later. Again, I am so sorry. Won’t happen again.” 

“Ted – you’ll find her again someday. Don’t give up on love!”

He impulsively pulled Robin in for a hug and then left the three of them alone. “Glad that didn’t end in disaster.” Barney wanted to laugh hysterically, but held it in.

“So am I. Now let’s continue this movie marathon! Don’t look so annoyed, Elle.” Robin looked at her disapprovingly before she had to turn her head so she didn’t crack up.

“We were having fun before Uncle Ted interrupted us!” the ten year old complained.

“And we’re still going to. Now unpause it!” Barney laughed at the look on his daughter’s face and then grabbed Robin’s hand.

It hadn’t been easy for either of them to give their relationship another shot, but they had gradually regained trust and actually talked about their problems. Misunderstandings and fear had driven them apart last time, and neither was up to making that mistake again. Barney hadn’t been happy with one night stands after the divorce, but he didn’t know how to stop until Ellie came along. She was his number one priority, and he loved having his two girls around. They meant the world to him. They weren’t going to marry again – the thought of it terrified them both – but they were definitely in it for the long haul. They were more mature about their relationship now. 

Robin squeezed Barney’s hand and then turned her attention back to the movie. Ellie was watching in rapt attention and laughed every few seconds. She was a miniature Barney in looks, but sweet as hell. She had never met her biological mother, Angela, but that was okay. Lily, Robin, and her grandmother were all the female role models she needed. And Tracy had been a lot of help there for a while. “So, what do you think about going to bed after this?” Robin was exhausted and it was already past Ellie’s bed time.

“Do I have to? I want to watch another movie.”

“No getting out of it, Ellie. You’re going to bed after this.” Barney was such a great father that Robin couldn’t help but melt sometimes. Although she still had insecurities about the fact that she couldn’t have a baby, he assured her that didn’t matter (especially considering the circumstances surrounding Ellie’s birth). He loved her for who she was and always would.

She grumbled about it, but acquiesced a few minutes later. “Fine.” 

“You can hang out with Ivy tomorrow – that sounds like fun, doesn’t it?” Ivy was Marshall and Lily’s. There was a four year difference between Ellie and Ivy, but they were still pretty good friends. It was sweet.

Ellie nodded. “Yeah.”

Barney kissed the top of her head and pulled her in for a hug. Ellie’s eyes started to flutter near the end of the movie, and it was obvious she was ready for bed. It’s why they had declined to watch another one. “I should put her to bed.”

“Let’s finish this and then you can put her in her room.” Ellie had her own room when she and Barney stayed over at Robin’s apartment. They were talking about moving in together, but hadn’t actually done so yet. It was a pretty big step, but one they were definitely ready for.

Ellie turned over and grunted something unintelligible. “God, she’s a great kid. Surprised she isn’t screwed up with me for a dad.”

“That’s because you’re a really great one. She worships the ground you walk on, Barney.” Robin wasn’t surprised – he had been a great uncle to his brother’s kids, the Eriksens, and the Mosbys. 

And then Ellie surprised them both when she briefly opened her eyes. “Love you, Mama,” she murmured.

Robin teared up just as her eyes closed and Ellie fell asleep for real. “Oh my God.”

Barney made sure to be careful so he didn’t wake his (their) daughter when he leaned over and planted a kiss on her lips. “You’re the only mom she’s ever known. We both love you, Robin.”

“She’s been like a daughter to me for as long as we’ve been back together, but I never realized she felt the same way.” Robin was in shock.

“Of course she does. You are honestly the best thing to happen to us both. We’d be floundering if you weren’t around.” Lily probably would have helped, but she was busy with her career and all three of her kids.

“I love you, Barney. And I love Ellie too.” God, she was so lucky to have found him again.

“Love you too, baby.” He had everything in life he needed. Barney truly didn’t want or need anything else.

Robin felt the exact same way and couldn’t concentrate as the movie came to a close. After Barney put their daughter to bed, she attacked him and led him back to her room (avoiding the dogs, who wanted attention) so they could make love.

Barney, Robin, and Ellie had created their own little family and nothing could ever rip it apart. And fortunately, they had their friends – their family – to lean on if they needed them. Life hadn’t worked out as planned, but that was okay. They were happy. And Robin and the dogs did end up moving into Barney and Ellie’s place a few days later. And although they never remarried, she and Barney did wear their rings because they felt like husband and wife. And a year or so down the road, Robin officially made Ellie her daughter when she signed the adoption papers.


End file.
